1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing equipment for ice fishing, and more particularly, to a device that provides mechanical and electronic alarms for signaling that a fish has taken a bait and additional means for retrieving the fish from the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a number of mechanical and mechanical-electrical devices and means for providing visual and audible alerts to signal the fisherman when a fish bite is occurring that are the subject of issued patents or pending applications, and also multiple devices and means for retrieving fish through a hole in the ice, but none of these inventions includes the novel features of the present invention, most notably:                a solid-state electronic switch unit that eliminates any moving electrical-contactor parts;        a light signal having a color that may be changed by the user without changing any electrical components;        a protective shield around the tip eyelet to prevent damage in the eyelet during transport;        an easily adjustable mechanism for adjusting the alarm trigger sensitivity to compensate for different weights of baits and different sizes of reels;        user-selectable visual and audible signal patterns to identity a particular unit or group of units;        a base that forms a compact carrying case for the other components;        a power-on glow light that indicates that the device is powered up and serves as a locator light in low-light conditions;        a reel holder that is compatible with commercially available fishing reels to provide better fish retrieving control than provided by conventional tip-up reel spools;        an integral hook keeper;        a tackle box;        a quick-detach (snap lock) mechanism that allows the upper unit to be easily removed from the lower unit, and a line removal slot to facilitate quick separation of the upper and lower units when retrieving a fish;        an upper unit that provides the feel and function of a traditional fishing pole; and        a battery pack that is mounted on the tipping arm and acts as a counterweight to improve the sensitivity and reliability of the alarm trigger.        
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,026 (Roszak, 1965) discloses a tip-up strike-indicator fishing apparatus that incorporates a visible flag and a battery-powered light signal that are activated when a fish strikes. The flag is gravity activated by means of a lever system, and the switch of the light circuit comprises conductive pieces of metal that come into contact when the flag is tripped.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,048 (Fleming, 1967) discloses an ice-fishing tip-up apparatus that comprises a submerged reel, a spring-activated flag, and a flashing strike-indicator light. In this invention, the light is powered continuously and appears to flash during a fish strike due to rotation of a translucent cover over the light that rotates as the fish pulls the line off the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,673 (Roemer, 1967) discloses a strike-indicator apparatus that comprises a submerged reel and electrical signaling circuit that provides a light and a bell. The electrical circuit is controlled by a reed switch, wherein the reed switch is magnetically activated by a magnet that is attached to the reel, and wherein the magnet moves into proximity of the reed switch when the reel is rotated by a fish pull. The invention does not comprise a mechanical tip-up indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,514 (Odney, 1973) describes a strike-indicator apparatus that provides an electrical light and/or buzzer indicator. The switch components of the electrical circuit are two electrical contacts, with one contact connected to a moveable arm. The two contacts come together when a fish pulls on the line, causing movement of the arm. In this invention, multiple fish-strike triggers may optionally be connected to a single light buzzer indicator box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,586 (Moisan, 1985) discloses a strike indicator device that incorporates an electric light and an electrical contact for attachment of an optional external audible alarm device. The electrical circuit comprises a conductive metallic spring that is held in an open-circuit position by a trip device, wherein the trip device releases the metallic spring to a closed-circuit position when a fish pulls on a line that is connected to the trip device, thereby illuminating the electric light. The conductive metallic spring also serves as the tip-up pole for attaching a signal flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,460 (Sykes, 1987) discloses a mechanical (non-electric) fish-strike signaling device that comprises a spring-loaded tip-up flag that is released by a rotating cam that pushes the spring-loaded flag shaft off of a restraining ledge during a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,673 (Dumar, 1988) discloses a strike-indicator light device that incorporates a removable light source (e.g., a modified flashlight), a spring-loaded tip-up flag, and a mechanical trip device. During a fish strike, the trip device releases the spring-loaded tip-up flag, and the movement of the tip-up flag pulls a release pin that is incorporated into the light circuit, thereby causing the light circuit to close.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,788 (Weiting, 1991) discloses a strike-indicator device that can be compactly stored. The device comprises a non-metallic platform, a spring-loaded tip-up flag, a rotating trip assembly attached to a submersed fishing line reel, and a remote signaling device. The pole is comprised of a metallic coil-spring base and a transparent hollow pole with an internal fluorescent light bulb. The color of the fluorescent bulb may be selected from one of the various available colors. The invention comprises a remote signaling feature comprised of a FM transmitter and matching remote FM receiver unit. When a fish pulls on the line, the reel rotates, causing the rotatable trip mechanism the release the spring-loaded flag. The metallic coil spring of the flag pole base contacts a second electric contact when the flag springs upward, thereby completing an electrical circuit which causes the fluorescent bulb to glow and the FM transmitter to transmit an alarm signal that is detected by the remote FM receiver, whereupon the receiver produces audible and/or visual signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,269 (Eppley et al., 1991) discloses an ice-fishing strike-indicator device that comprises a spring-loaded tip-up flag with an attached alarm light and a rotatable trip unit (trigger) connected to the line reel. When a fish pulls on the line, the trip arm rotates, thereby releasing the spring-loaded tip-up flag. The flag initially waves from side to side several times after springing upward, and then assumes a stationary upright position. A coil spring mounted around the base of the flag pole makes intermittent contact with an electrical plate as the pole waves from side to side, thereby intermittently closing an electrical circuit, which causes a light to flash on and off. When the flag pole becomes stationary, the coil spring makes constant contact with the metal plate, thereby causing the light to glow constantly as long as the flag is in the upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,618 (Stoffel, 1992) discloses an electronic strike-indicator alert device that comprises a spring-loaded tip-up flag, a rotatable trip unit, and a radio transmitter that sends a signal to a receiver unit carried by the fisherman. When a fish pulls on the line reel, the rotatable trip releases the spring-loaded flag pole, which pops upward. The flag pole is attached to a magnet, and the magnet is coupled to a magnetic reed switch, so that when the pole springs up, the magnet is pulled away from the reed switch, and the reed switch closes, activating an electrical circuit, thereby turning on the radio transmitter, which sends a signal to the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,944 (Laessig, 1994) discloses an electrical strike-indicator apparatus that incorporates a tip-up flag in combination with an electrical alarm having an audible or visual indicator. In this apparatus, a flexible-shaft tip-up flag is bent downward and held against a rotatable line reel in the ready position. When the reel rotates as a result of a fish pulling on the line, a trip mechanism on the reel releases the flag shaft, which springs upward. The electrical circuit comprises two electrical contacts that are shaped so as to normally be in contact, and these contacts are held apart by the flag when the device is in the ready position. When a fish strikes and the flag springs upward, the flag, which serves as an insulator, is pulled from between the electrical contacts, causing the contacts to touch, thereby closing the electrical circuit and causing the alarm to be activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,691 (Atkins, 2002) discloses a tip-down strike indicator device that incorporates a magnetically activated proximity switch to close an electrical circuit, thereby triggering a light or buzzer when a fish strikes. The device also comprises a reel mounted on a rod in a laterally adjustable manner, so as to allow the sensitivity of the tipping action to be adjustable. A magnet is attached to the rod, so that when the rod tips downward as a result of a fish pulling on the line, the magnet comes into proximity of a commercial proximity switch, thereby closing the switch, which activates the electrical alarm circuit. In an alternate embodiment, the magnet and proximity switch are replaced with a tension-activated switch mounted on the spring arm, so that the switch is depressed by movement of the spring arm. The apparatus has retainer clips that may be used to hold rods for storage or transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,892 (Seckowki, 2005) discloses an electrical strike indicator apparatus that incorporates strobe light and buzzer alarms. The device comprises a rotatable arm that is connected to a fishing line. The device is triggered when a fish pulls on the line, causing the arm to rotate, and thereby bringing a metallic switch activator in close proximity to a proximity reed switch. The strobe light is mounted in a fixed position on the frame rather than on the rotating arm. The rotatable arm comprises twin yokes and a counterweight to reduce the force required to rotate the arm and trigger the alarm circuit. This device is configured so that the direction of line pull during a fish strike is upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,086 (Kell, 2006) discloses an electrical strike indicator device that comprises a spring-loaded tip-up flag, a rotatable trip unit, a flashing light alarm mounted on the upper end of the flag mast, and an optional FM transmitter alarm. The alarm circuit is triggered by a tilt-sensitive switch that is mounted on the flag mast, which is activated when the mast springs up to the vertical position as a result of a fish strike. The light source is mounted within a translucent housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,343 (Foss, 2006) discloses an electrical, portable fish-strike indicator apparatus that may be attached to conventional tip-up devices. The invention comprises visible and audible alarms that are enclosed within a colored, translucent housing. The invention is clamped to the flag mast of a conventional tip-up indicator so that the orientation of the invention changes as the flag mast pops up to the vertical position as a result of a fish strike. A mechanical pivot switch within the invention is in the open position when the flag mast is in the horizontal or ready position, and the pivot switch moves by gravity to the closed position when the mast pops up to the vertical position, thereby closing an electrical circuit that provides visible and audible alarms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,267 (Klein, 2006) discloses an electrical tip-down strike-indicator device, having numerous alternate embodiments, that may be mounted on a receptacle such as a bucket or tackle box. The invention comprises an adjustable reel holder arm that may be locked at any desired angle, in order to optimize the position of the reel with respect to the ice hole when the invention is used with a particular receptacle. The invention comprises an electrical sensor of known construction that attached to the fishing line, so that a light and/or buzzer are activated when the line is moved as a result of a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,133 (Schiemann, 2007) discloses an electrical tip-up strike-indicator apparatus that comprises a spring-loaded tip-up flag and a wireless transmitter for signaling a fish strike. The transmitter is triggered when the flag mast pops up to the vertical position following a fish strike, by means of the flag mast coming into contact with a push button located on the transmitter unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,343,708 (Piecznski, 2008) discloses an electrical strike-indicator apparatus that may be attached to a conventional tip-up indicator device. The invention comprises a flashing light with a user-selectable color that is mounted on the upper end of the tip-up flag mast. The color of the emitted light is changed by changing the colored LED light source with an LED of another color. The light is triggered by a tilt switch that utilizes either gravity or mechanically activated parts, and which is attached to the flag mast so that the switch closes when the mast pops up as a result of a fish strike. The housing of the electrical circuit is made from reflective material for improved visibility in poor light conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,628 (Rayfield, 2008) discloses an electrical strike-indicator apparatus that provides visual and audible alarms. The invention provides for both tip-up and tip-down alarm actuators and incorporates a rod holder. The invention can be connected to multiple rods. The visible alarm consists of a light source within a clear portion of the plastic support housing, and the light may be programmed to either blink or remain on continuously. A transmitter may optionally be connected to the alarm circuit. Conventional tilt switches that are connected to the tip-up and tip-down units are used to trigger the alarms.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0169395 (Rayfield, 2007) discloses an electrical lighting system that is attached to the mast of a tip-up strike-indicator device. The lighting system is comprises of a transparent housing with a lantern light inside the housing a multiple LED lights mounted on the outer surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,140 (Rozkowski, 2005) discloses an electronic fish-strike signaling apparatus that mounts on conventional fishing rods and can remain attached during casting the bait and playing a fish. The invention has an adjustably-sensitive trigger mechanism and an automatic reset. The electrical circuit comprises a magnetically-actuated proximity reed switch or, alternately, a conductive cantilevered leaf spring, to trigger the alarms and an optional integrated-circuit chip to control the timing of the alarms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,052 (Paulk, 2006) discloses a fishing pole having an integral bite detector and a remote pager. The bite detector comprises a hinged line eyelet assembly on the rod tip, wherein the hinged eyelet incorporates an electrical switch, and the fishing line passes through the hinged eyelet. When a fish bite causes additional tension on the line, this tension causes the hinged eyelet to rotate downward, thereby closing an electrical circuit, which triggers an alarm light in the pole mast and a wireless transmitter in the rod handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,561 (Winter, 2002) discloses an electrical fish-bite alarm apparatus that may be used in conjunction with a conventional fishing pole or with an ice-fishing tip-up The alarm comprises a signal light and an audible speaker. When the invention is used as a fishing pole alarm, the trigger mechanism comprises two electrical contacts that are held apart by the fishing line, wherein the electrical contacts come into contact when the line is pulled away by tension from a fish bite. When the invention is used as a tip-up alarm, the trigger mechanism comprises an external tilt switch connected to the tip-up flag mast and an electrical connection cable from the tilt switch to the alarm unit. The tilt switch comprises a metal ball that rolls into contact with electrical contacts when the switch is raised to a vertical position as a result of a fish bite causing the flag mast to pop up.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,357 (Bigelow, 1994) discloses a mechanical (non-electrical) fish-catch signaling apparatus that incorporates visual and audible signals when a fish is pulling line off an integral line reel. When the reel rotates as a result of the fish pulling off line, mechanical components attached to the reel cause a flag to wave back and forth and a “clicker” device to emit clicking sounds.